A Rose with Thorns
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: "What makes you so happy, Byakuran-san?" "Nothing much, except for a beautiful acid blue rose fairy." A Byakuran X Mukuro one shot.


A Rose with Thorns – Byakuran X Mukuro

Even though he knows that the person in front of him is not the real Leonardo Lippi that he knew from the start, yet he did nothing.

He does not want to spoil the pleasure for now.

Mukuro Rokudo, let's see how long can you last.

He smirked, eyes on the azure petals.

"Looks like you have failed in escaping from here. This room is segregated from any dimension of this world."

"….!"

"Since the Vongola Ring's not with you, shall I permit you to a quick death?"

The pale hair male grinned, as the acid hair male who knelt on one leg; covering his left crimson eye return a glare.

"The game ends here, Mukuro Rokudo."

"!"

Soon, black overwhelm the male.

White, is the only word in his mind currently. His used his onyx eye to scan the room, as his body did not react as what he wishes. He couldn't move an inch. Where am I? He thought, as he scans the room with his eyes. Short jolt of pain struck him.

Right, he remembers. His red eye… is lost due to the fight with HIM, Byakuran. But, a thought struck him. Why did HE save him? Isn't HE desired for his death? Creak from the door, footsteps toward him.

"I've see that you're awake."

A white figure with his usual smile appears. He frowned. He hates his smile, it never contains any warmth in it and yet it is perfectly plastered on the male's face.

"I know what you're thinking now. You wanted to know the reason why I had waste my precious time in saving your worthless life? That is because having you here can kill my boredom."

The smile appears on the white figure's flawless features again. He grimaced, or to be exact stated, he is glaring at him. He hates his false smile, a smiling face exhibited for a purpose on hiding what the man is thinking and feeling. It meant nothing except for concealing.

Noticing his grimace, his smile widens. It held a purpose in irritates the male who is lying on the bed. They irk each other on the first fateful meeting. Still, they put up a friendly act, in preventing from revealing of their real intention.

Mukuro, he wanted to kill the man who stood in front of him. Byakuran, he too wanted the death of the man whom lying on the bed yet he wanted him to suffer before his death…. And so, he made 'him' his. That thought make Byakuran's grin went larger, as his eyes fix on the lying male.

"What is it in your mind, Mukuro?"

He asked as he looked at the lying male with hints of mischief. He ignores him. Wanting to tease the male more, he sat down on the white bed; a hand on the male's cheek, caressing. The male frowned and moved his head aside in attempt of getting rid of the hand but in vain. He grins and leans down toward the male.

Lilac met azure. His eye reflects the white figure. Gently, lips touches. The male tried to resist, but was held on firmly by the man. Disgust, revulsion and pleasure overwhelm the male. Moment passed, he raise his head up, and look at the male.

His face was crimson, with humiliation and dying will. If look would kill, the man would be death of 1000 Volts of lightning beam from now. The man chuckles, he can't help but chuckles. The male's react is deadly cute.

He does not want the male's death, he want to make him his, and only his.

That thought flashes in the man's mind on the moment of the male's features reflected in his eyes. The smile on the man's face widens and not as fake as his previous.

"Saving you is a right thing. You sure _entertained_ me."

The male in the bed grimaced.

"I shall take my leave for now, rest well from then, Mukuro. I will be visiting you real soon."

Saying this, the man leans down and seizes the watery-cherry lips. Soon, leaving the room with his chuckles.

'You sure taste pleasant, my little azure rose… even with those sharp thorns around. Well, if not for the thorns, you're not Rokudo Mukuro.'

Stepping out of the white room, the man met up with his assistant.

"What makes you so happy, Byakuran-san?"

"Nothing much, except for a beautiful acid blue rose fairy."

END#


End file.
